Veneno de Siete Días
by Irulan S
Summary: No hay límites para la pasión, No hay para la amistad, No hay para la hermandad. Harry y Hermione en Azkaban, homicidas, solo por que nadie en el mundo entendió la ilimitación de su amor, nadie, mas que Ron.
1. La Condena

"**Veneno de siete días"**

**Irulan S**

_Dedicado a mi amor**

* * *

**_

"…daños al Ministerio, traición a la Orden del Phoenix, traición al mundo mágico, causantes de cuatro muertes, y autores del asesinato del Ministro de Magia Ronald Weasley, con primera Orden de Merlín, y uno de los cuatro grandes héroes…" Enumeraba el juez leyendo el pergamino que traía entre las manos, sus grandes ojos verdes miraron a los acusados por un momento "…irónico que de los cuatro grandes héroes, ustedes sean dos de ellos, además de los supuestos mejores amigos de Ronald Weasley" Suspiró el juez negando suavemente con la cabeza "Por todo esto, se les condena a 285 años en Azkaban, o lo que se traduce como, Cadena Perpetua. Ahora¿El juzgado tiene alguna objeción ante el veredicto?"

Un sollozo escapó de los rosas labios de Hermione Granger. A su lado, Harry Potter tuvo la intención de abrazarla, pero los grilletes no se lo permitían.

"_Ya nadie nos puede ayudar_" Pensó Hermione mirando al juzgado, pero no soportó la mirada de dos jóvenes, y bajó la cabeza "_Nuestra gran amiga, Tonks-Lupin, sabe que somos unos asesinos, y en su rostro no hay signo de benevolencia. Mientras, Luna nos mira con infinito dolor y odio, es la primera vez que veo odio en los ojos de esa rubia, a pesar de que ella misma miró varias veces a Voldemort, no le dirigió esa mirada, en cambio, a los asesinos de su esposo, sí_" Un sollozo más "_Remus simplemente, no tuvo corazón para venir hoy a juzgarnos, él cree que somos inocentes, está buscando la forma de salvarnos_"

"Representante del juzgado, repetiré la pregunta¿El juzgado tiene alguna objeción ante el veredicto?"

Luna se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco. Todos sabían la historia que envolvía a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood; todos sabían que habían sido los cuatro mejores amigos del mundo, que habían derrotado juntos a Voldemort, que eran la esperanza para la comunidad mágica en muchos sentidos, pero ahora también, todos sabían que hubo un asesinato entre ellos, por dos traidores, arrebatándole la vida al pelirrojo esposo de Luna.

"El juzgado no tiene objeción" Habló la rubia, sin poder mirar a su mejor amiga, y se dejó caer nuevamente al asiento.

"Entonces, que la sentencia se haga activa. Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger, son condenados a 285 años en Azkaban, sus varitas serán destrozadas, y cuando termine su sentencia, sus cuerpos serán metidos a una caja de madera para luego ser botados al mar que rodea Azkaban, suponiendo que por supuesto no seguirán vivos dentro de 285 años. Sus bóvedas serán donadas a instituciones de ayuda para magos, y sus casas serán guardadas como museos. Los familiares de la señorita Granger serán avisados del encarcelamiento de su hija y sus motivos" Y dio un buen golpe con su mazo a la mesa "Termina el juicio, pueden retirarse los testigos"

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas, Harry se le acercó y besó su frente, ella le sonrió.

"Los odio" Susurró Luna frente a ellos "Malditos, traidores"

Ninguno dijo nada, y la vieron alejarse, para ser recibida en los brazos de Ginny, quien los miró con infinito rencor.

"¿Cómo pudieron?" Inquirió Tonks-Lupin "No solo traicionaron su amistad, sino también a toda la familia Weasley. Harry ¿así agradeces todo el cariño y cuidado que te dieron? Son unos indolentes ¿Por qué lloras Hermione? Espero que por Ronald, y no por ser condenada, ya que, ambos se lo merecen. Aun así, nunca lo pensé de ustedes"

Y se alejó también, Hermione se levantó y se recargó en el pecho de Harry, tratando de recuperar el aliento, jamás había sentido palabras tan horribles.

"¡Asesinos!" Chilló Remus entrando, estaba rojo de coraje "¡Blasfemias!" Gritó frente a ellos y los abrazó "Tranquilos muchachos, sé que pueden resistir un par de días Azkaban¡yo los sacaré de ahí! Porque sé que son inocentes, lo sé¡confío en ustedes!" Hermione estalló en llanto después del comentario de Remus, sin embargo, Harry y Hermione sintieron un terrible ardor en la espalda y se alejaron de Remus.

"¡Amor! No te les acerques, no permitiré que me quiten a otro ser querido" Sollozó Tonks-Lupin con la varita en la mano, su esposo le miró enfadado.

"¡Nymphadora por favor! TÚ SABES QUE ELLOS SON INOCENTES"

"¡NO LO SON!"

"¡NYMPHADORA TE PROHIBO QUE DESCONFÍES DE HARRY Y HERMIONE!"

"¡NO!"

"Somos culpables" Susurró Harry, mirando a Remus "Ambos matamos a Ron"

"¡Y AUN TE ATREVES A DECIRLO COMO SI HABLARAS DEL CLIMA, HARRY POTTER!" Esa atronadora voz, definitivamente, únicamente podía pertenecer a Molly Weasley, que de inmediato se lanzó contra ambos. Harry saltó enfrente de Hermione y recibió el bofetón de Molly.

"Querida, no lo toques, es un ser despreciable, no te contamines así" Arthur recibió en brazos a su mujer y la besó tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Potter, quiero decirte, que maldigo eternamente el día en que te procuré y dejé que mi pequeño Ron hiciera una amistad contigo. Te odio"

"Disculpen, no pueden hablar con los condenados, aléjense por favor" Pidió un Auror de baja categoría, Remus apretó la mano de Hermione antes de alejarse con los demás, y el Auror los miró con lástima "Eran mis héroes, pero ¡vaya gente que resultaron ser!" Chasqueó la lengua y terminó por desalojar la sala de juicio. Poco después se acercó un gnomo y una bruja.

"Sus bóvedas ya no les pertenecen" Dijo el gnomo quitándoles las llaves de oro, mientras la bruja sacaba sus varitas.

"Firme aquí Potter, usted también Granger" Ordenó Y ambos como pudieron firmaron el pergamino "Confirma que vieron la ruptura de sus varitas" Y ambas varitas fueron quebradas frente a sus ojos.

"Terminado el papeleo, es hora de ir a Azkaban" Informó un Auror del escuadrón Mágico de la Orden del Phoenix, y desaparecieron.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, de inmediato sintió la humedad rodearla por completo, y un molesto sonidito de una gota caer incesantemente. Giró su rostro y observó una rata jugar con su largo cabello, se enderezó asustada, y asustó a la rata. Entornó su ambarina mirada por los dos metros cuadrados en los que estaba encerrada y buscó alguna grieta para salir.

"No lo intentes, ya lo busqué en tu celda y en la mía" Comentó una ronca voz. La castaña semisonrió y se giró, la celda de enfrente era ocupada por Harry "Hola gatita"

"Hola guapo" Contestó ella pegándose a la reja para verlo mejor, la oscuridad delineaba los ojos verdes de su amigo, y el rayo rojo de su frente "Ya estamos aquí"

"Si… lo que merecemos" Hermione sintió una explosión en su interior, y un ruego de su alma por romper a llorar, pero trató de disimular "Que no se te escurra ni una lágrima, los torturadores las huelen y van por ellas"

"Lo sé, ambos los creamos ¿recuerdas?" Gimió, y el otro asintió "Es hora Harry"

"Lo sé, solo quería tocarte una vez más"

Ella suspiró sonrojada, y sacó su mano, estirándose para tratar de alcanzar la mano de Harry, que hacía lo mismo que ella. Pero la yema de sus dedos ni siquiera rozaban, permanecían a milímetros de distancia.

"No podemos tocarnos, y Ron nos está esperando ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí,… es lo que merecemos al fin y al cabo" Harry golpeó su reja y se mordió los labios "Hermione, solo hay algo que tengo que decirte, antes de… irnos"

"¿Es algo malo Harry?"

"Je, no¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?"

"No lo sé" Sonrió sin quererlo y esperó a que hablara.

"Yo…"

"¿Si?"

"…nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí"

"De acuerdo" Ella bajó la mirada "Entonces, vámonos"

"Claro"

Levantaron las miradas y se sonrieron.

"Nunca se les ocurrió que ya dominábamos la magia sin varita"

"Nunca se les ocurrió que mataríamos a Ron"

"¿No puedes ser un poco optimista?"

"¿No puedes dejar de criticarme?"

"¡Eres un odioso, Harry Potter!"

"¡Eres una gatita Hermione Granger!"

Y la castaña echó una carcajada.

"Basta, solo retrazamos lo inevitable"

"Lo sé. ¿A las tres?"

"Sí"

"Uno… Dos… y…"

"_Nunca creí terminar así, ustedes, a través de mis pensamientos sabrán qué era lo que quería yo, y en nada se parece con Azkaban, ni con matar a mi mejor amigo, no tienen idea de las premuras que nos orillaron a esto, no tienen idea de lo que ha sucedido después de Hogwarts, quisiera cambiarlo todo, quisiera haberme enamorado de Ron y no de Harry, con tal de que toda esta locura nunca hubiese sucedido, pero, el corazón no se guía. Todo comenzó hace una semana exactamente…_

**N. A.¿Continúo? Ustedes deciden!**


	2. DÍA 1 El Suicidio de Ron

"**Veneno de Siete Días"**

**Irulan S**

_Dedicado a mi ángel._

* * *

**DÍA 1**

"**El Suicido de Ron"**

"¡Yo mismo me he encargado que los mejores magos especialistas en pociones crearan la Poción que terminará con esta maldición!" Gritaba Ron en el pedestal del Ministerio de Magia, rodeado de una multitud de magos y reporteros mágicos "¡YO, COMO SU MINISTRO DE MAGIA, ACABARÉ CON ESTO! ¡No dejaré que el mundo mágico caiga en el miedo de nuevo! ¡NO LO HARÉ!"

Los aplausos y los vítores no se hicieron esperar, y la multitud clamó a su ministro de magia con adoración. Ron sonreía carismático, alzando los brazos.

"¡Una pregunta, Ministro!" Gritó un reportero por encima de la gente "¡Dicen que la maldición cayó en Hermione Granger, ex-novia suya! ¡¿Por eso la dejó?! ¡¿Por eso renunció a su hijo?! ¡¿Por eso se casó con Luna Lovegood?!"

"¡Esto es un discurso del Ministro, no una entrevista!" Gritó un Auror apuntando al reportero con su varita "¡NO HAY PREGUNTAS!"

"¡¿Será capaz de hacerle beber esa pócima a Hermione Granger?!" Siguió el reportero, consiguiendo toda la atención de la gente "¡¿Aún cuando sabe que ese bebé podría ser suyo?!"

"¡BASTA DE PREGUNTAS!" Chilló el Auror.

"¡Ese… ENGENDRO no es mi hijo!" Contestó Ron rojo de furia "Hermione Granger está embarazada de Harry Potter, POR ESO cayó la maldición en ella, por eso terminamos nuestra relación hace 8 meses"

"¿Ella está dispuesta a beber esa pócima? ¿Esta dispuesta a matar a su propio hijo?" El reportero lo miró con sus ojos grises, y Ron se sintió de pronto intimidado.

"Sí, Hermione está dispuesta, ya que sabe que de ello depende el destino de todo el mundo mágico"

"Si es así, Ministro, ¿Podría decirnos, por qué nadie sabe el paradero de Hermione Granger, desde el anuncio de la poción? Si ella está dispuesta a cooperar, ¿Por qué no esta aquí para beber YA la poción? ¿Acaso no esta a contratiempo? ¿No tiene ya ocho meses y medio de embarazo? Si no bebe la poción YA, es probable que ya no tenga tiempo de hacerlo… ¿no, Ministro?"

Ron miró aterrado al reportero, y toda la aglomeración de magos quedaron mudos para luego estallar en réplicas y preguntas.

"No hay más preguntas" Afirmó Ron "YO MISMO me encargaré de encontrar a Hermione Granger, y ver como bebe esa pócima hasta la última gota" Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero _esa _voz, _su _voz lo detuvo.

"Si Harry Potter es el padre, y es reconocido como el mago mas poderoso de estos momentos, ¿Qué le hace pensar que permitirá que acaben con la vida de SU hijo?"

Ron se giró encolerizado, varita en mano, mirando con odio como los ojos grises del reportero impertinente se habían vuelto verdes.

Era Harry, usando una poción multijugos.

"¡ATRÁPENLO, ES HARRY POTTER!" Ordenó, y todo el escuadrón de aurores se lanzó contra él. Harry sonrió y alzó su varita, petrificando a todo el escuadrón de un movimiento, luego desapareció.

La gente comenzó a moverse luego del impacto de la escena. Ya no tenían sus rostros tranquilos y felices luego de lo escuchado por el mismísimo Harry Potter, e incluso rumoraban que estaban perdidos, que jamás encontrarían a Hermione Granger a tiempo, y que Voldemort renacería.

Así, una mujer rubia vestida de azul cielo, se alejó con la multitud, desapareciendo sin que nadie lo notara.

_POP_

"Imaginé que irías al discurso de nuestro amigo" Dijo Harry recibiendo a la rubia "A pesar de que te dije que no fueras"

"No pude evitarlo, quería ver con mis propios ojos qué es lo que ibas a hacer" Suspiró, sacó su varita y deshizo el encantamiento ilusionador, volviendo a ser ella misma: una embarazada de casi 9 meses.

"Hermione, deberías confiar más en mí"

"No es desconfianza, cielo, solo tengo miedo de lo que llegue a hacer Ron. Nos tiene tanto resentimiento"

"En parte lo merecemos" Suspiró él.

"Pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ya no sé si actúa por su deber como Ministro de Magia, o solo por el despecho que le hice pasar" Caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el marco, mirando la nieve caer con lentitud, y la cabaña de Hagrid soltando humo por la chimenea "Se me han antojado unos pastelillos de Hagrid, ¿te molesta si voy a comer algunos?"

"Para nada, cariño" Harry la abrazó por la espalda y acarició su vientre inflamado "El bebé te ha dado unos terroríficos gustos por la comida" Ambos rieron y Hermione se giró para verlo con amor.

"¿Crees que lo logremos?"

"Yo sé que sí"

"Él no tiene que ser malo, él es nuestro hijo, si lo educamos con amor y una dirección buena en la vida, sé que será un mago increíble y bueno"

"Confío en eso, amor" Asintió Harry "Relájate y ve por tus pastelillos, yo seguiré investigando una solución a la maldición"

"Bien" Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador para que ningún estudiante de Hogwarts la viera pasar, y salió del castillo con tranquilidad, caminó rápido por el terreno hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid y tocó 3 veces esperó un momento volvió a tocar 4 y luego silbó.

"Qué complicaciones, querida, sé que eres tú" Dijo Hagrid abriéndole la puerta "¡Te acabo de hornear unos pastelillos!"

"¡Oh, Hagrid! Eres mi salvación" Sonrió ella sentándose en la gran mesa de madera. Fang olfateó su vientre como siempre y le lamió las manos. Ella acarició sus orejas.

"Los hice de chocolate" Sacó la charola del horno, y le pasó un humeante pastelillo-roca a Hermione "¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Maravilloso" Sonrió "Creo que después del primer trimestre lleno de nauseas, mareos y malestares, todo ha sido perfecto, solo me ha dado mucha más hambre, pero no he engordado más de lo debido, y el bebé patea un par de veces al día, pero es tan suave, como sino quisiera lastimarme"

"Eso es irónico" Suspiró el semigigante "Creo que serás una gran mamá, Hermione"

"Gracias" Dijo ilusionada tomando el segundo pastelillo de la charola "¿Escuchaste en la radio el discurso de Ron?"

"Claro" Asintió con pesadez "Harry se pasó de la raya, debe comprender que la gente esta muy espantada por el destino de tu bebé, Hermione, no debió aumentar la duda sobre el Ministerio y la seguridad mágica"

"¿Por qué tú no tienes miedo, Hagrid? ¿Por qué me ayudas y me cuidas tanto? Minerva tampoco lo pensó dos veces cuando me recibió en Hogwarts para protegerme, y ambos han sido tan cariñosos y amables…"

"Bueno, Minerva y yo te amamos y amamos a Harry. Sabemos que son unos increíbles brujos, y confiamos mucho en que conseguirán la manera para salir a delante de esto. Además, no es justo que por una maldición del desgraciado de Voldemort, renuncien a su primer hijo. Ustedes lo desean tener, y queremos apoyarlos, es inhumano pedirles que tomes esa poción para matar al bebé"

"Gracias Hagrid" Sollozó Hermione y le dio otro mordisco a su pastelillo "Quisiera que Ron pensara así, que nos apoyara y buscara la forma de solucionar esto sin cometer la atrocidad que se le ocurrió con esa poción"

"Ron no puede soportar que tú lo hayas dejado por Harry" Afirmó Hagrid "Cuando eras su novia, él te amaba, y al traicionarlo con su mejor amigo, le destrozaste el mundo. Aún cuando se haya casado con Luna, no creo que te haya superado realmente"

"Esa es una versión muy dramática de los hechos. Yo era novia de Ron, pero él, desde que se convirtió en Ministro de Magia se ha dejado absorber por el trabajo, a penas nos veíamos, y cuando lo hacíamos discutíamos por tonterías. Yo le dejé muy claro que ya no quería ser su novia, por eso me fui de viaje con Harry, que Ron no lo haya querido entender es su problema" Gruñó tomando el tercer pastelillo "Ese mes con Harry fue maravilloso, entendí cuán feliz era con él y supe que lo amé desde que tenía 11 años. Fue tranquilizante saber que no cometí un error al seguir con Ron"

"Y luego quedaste embarazada" Siguió Hagrid sonriente "Ese bebé ha cambiado todo el mundo"

"Sí" Sonrió abrazando su vientre "Ojala, cuando pase todo este desastre, Ron entienda que estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería, y vea que nada malo pasó, que Ewan es un mago bueno y poderoso"

"¿Ewan?"

"Así decidimos llamarlo, Harry y yo" Se sonrojó "Me parece perfecto para mi hijo"

"Es un hermoso nombre, Hermione"

"Gracias"

"¿Mañana de qué querrás los pastelillos?"

"¡Avena!" Casi gritó y ambos rieron.

_¡Tock-Tock-Tock!_

Hermione miró asustada a Hagrid, y él le pasó una capa de invisibilidad.

"¡¿Quién?!"

"¡Soy yo, profesor Hagrid!" Gritó un niño del otro lado de la puerta "¡Abra, es una emergencia!"

Hagrid y Hermione reconocieron la voz del niño, se trataba de Ted Lupin "¡Ahora voy!" Abrió la puerta y Ted de 11 años, entró jadeante y pálido.

"¡Hermione, dime que estas aquí!"

"Sí, Ted, ¿Qué ocurre?" Hermione se descubrió la capa, y sonrió a su ahijado tratando de calmarlo. Él sabía que Harry y Hermione se habían ocultado en Hogwarts.

"¡TIENES QUE HUIR HERMIONE!" Clamó cerrando la puerta de un empujón, y luego las cortinas.

"¿Qué sucede, Ted?" Inquirió Hagrid mirando a su alumno con miedo.

"¡RON! ¡ÉL Y TODOS LOS ESCUADRONES DE AURORES ESTAN AQUÍ! ¡SE ENTERÓ QUE TE HAS ESCONDIDO EN HOGWARTS!"

Hermione sintió su mundo dar vueltas, miró a Hagrid aterrada, y el semigigante la abrazó.

"¡Sal por la puerta trasera, escóndete en el bosque prohibido! ¡Si te encuentras a un centauro pide ayuda, le deben un gran favor a Harry!" Apuró ajustándole bien la capa de invisibilidad "Cuando esto acabe le diremos a Harry que te busque, pero escúchame bien Hermione, ¡No vuelvas aquí! ¡POR NADA del mundo salgas del bosque! ¿Me has entendido?"

"Sí" Sollozó la bruja abrazando a Hagrid, miró a Ted y le besó la frente "Gracias, cariño, cuídate por favor"

"Confía en nosotros, Hermione, no dejaremos que te encuentren" Le sonrió el pequeño mago, y le abrió la puerta trasera.

Hermione huyó. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aguantó unos buenos kilómetros a pesar de su embarazo. Cada vez que se cansaba, sentía como su propio hijo le regalaba magia para continuar corriendo, hasta que los árboles y las raíces eran tan grandes y crecían tan juntas que le impedían moverse con facilidad.

Respiró sentándose en una gran raíz, y decidió no conjurar un Lumus para no llamar la atención de alguna criatura. Sin embargo, escuchó el trotar de un caballo cerca, suspiró aliviada pensando que era un centauro, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un hermosísimo unicornio blanco.

"Hola hermoso" Saludó extendiendo la mano para rozar su hocico. El unicornio se acercó un poco más y se echó junto a ella, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer.

Pasaron unas horas, y Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, quería saber qué pasaba en Hogwarts, dónde estaba Harry, y si ya podía regresar a salvo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar, un centauro llegó hasta ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

"Nos ha costado trabajo encontrarte, mujer"

"No veo porqué, no me he escondido"

"El unicornio ha escondido tu presencia para protegerte" Explicó el centauro, y Hermione acarició al perlado animal con gratitud "Hogwarts ha sido tomado"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Lo que has oído" Comunicó acercándose más, dejando que Hermione lo distinguiera entre las sobras del lugar "Hace algunos años, Harry Potter nos ayudó, y le debemos un favor. Me gustaría pagarlo ahora, pero el meternos a defenderlo en Hogwarts, es arriesgar a mi manada, no podemos hacer mucho"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Tan complicada es la situación en Hogwarts?"

"Los Aurores han encerrado a los alumnos en sus respectivas salas comunes, y no permiten su salida. Todos los profesores junto con Harry Potter se encuentran en duelo en los terrenos, pero van perdiendo a cada minuto que pasa"

"No puede ser, Minerva es muy poderosa, Harry tiene mucha experiencia, el resto de los profesores no son malos magos, y de hecho, los nuevos aurores del ministerio no están totalmente cualificados como antes"

"Me temo que es el número lo que determina la batalla. Me han comunicado que son más de 300 aurores quienes están en duelo. Por mucha ventaja de poder y experiencia que les lleven, son muy pocos, y su magia no es ilimitada"

"¿Qué pasará entonces?"

"Solo tenemos una alternativa" Hermione lo miró curiosa, el unicornio relinchó como un bufido "Es tarde para ayudar a Harry Potter, pero podemos sacarte de aquí y llevarte a tierras protegidas hasta que nazca tu hijo" Dijo "Una vez que nazca, no puedo asegurar su bienestar, debido a la maldición muchos seres mágicos quieren matarlo"

"¿Ustedes también, centauros?" Inquirió Hermione, sacando la varita con valentía.

"No. Nosotros sabemos que, a pesar de tener la maldición de Voldemort encima, tu hijo es de buen corazón y mantiene su esencia intacta, todo dependerá de cómo crezca para que no se convierta en un mago maligno. Te conocemos a ti y a Harry Potter desde que yo era una cría, y ahora que soy el líder ha pasado tiempo, he decidido darles la oportunidad de educar a su hijo. Para nosotros, los centauros, la vida de cualquier criatura es sagrada y libre de elegir autónomamente"

Hermione quedó maravillada de escuchar al centauro, quiso que toda la gente tuviera esa misma filosofía. Triste recordó el plan: Huir lejos, ser protegida hasta que naciera su bebé, dejar a Harry atrás.

"No puedo hacerlo" Negó con lágrimas en los ojos "Gracias, centauro. Tus intenciones y tus palabras jamás las olvidaré, y a pesar de no aceptar tu ayuda, el favor que le debes a mi amado ha sido pagado. Pero no puedo dejar a Harry atrás. Lo amo demasiado para hacer eso"

"Si regresas a Hogwarts te obligaran a tomar ese veneno. Tu hijo morirá dentro de ti y desaparecerán tus siguientes oportunidades de ser madre. El esfuerzo de Harry Potter, de darte tiempo no habrá valido la pena"

"Es mi decisión" Se levantó y el unicornio la siguió "Centauro, creo que nuestro encuentro estaba decidido por el destino, pero no para que me ayudaras a escapar, sino para que me enseñaras una lección muy importante, y pienso defenderla y ponerla en práctica"

"Bien, te escoltaremos hasta las fronteras del bosque para que no tengas ningún contratiempo"

"Gracias" Sonrió y el unicornio relinchó varias veces, rodeando a Hermione "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiere que lo montes, para que llegues más rápido"

Así, minutos después, Hermione tomada del cuello del unicornio, veía la luz del cielo al fin entrar entre los árboles, y comenzaba a escuchar los ruidos de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. A pocos metros de salir, los 20 centauros se detuvieron y la vieron seguir su camino, deseándole buena suerte.

"¡Ríndete de una buena vez, Harry!" Gritaba Ron atrás de las cinco filas de aurores que esperaban su turno para continuar con la batalla.

Harry y los profesores desarmaban y desmayaban a auror tras auror, y cuando acababan al fin, otra fila de aurores nuevos llegaba a atacar.

"¡No mereces estar en Gryffindor, Ron! ¡Sé valiente y enfréntate a mí directamente!"

"¿Ahora yo soy el cobarde? ¿Y qué eres tú entonces, que te acostaste con mi novia?"

"¡Ella ya no era tu novia!" Gruñó Potter lanzando un último hechizo para continuar con otro auror, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, y su mano temblaba ya de la presión.

"¡BASTA!" Gimió Hermione llegando a la batalla. Hagrid la miró con enojo.

"¡Te dije que no volvieras!" Clamó el semigigante. Pero Hermione lo ignoró, y cabalgó hasta ponerse en la punta de su bando, a lado de Harry.

"¡No se detengan! ¡Atrápenla!" Ordenó Ron, pero todos los aurores dudaron "¿Qué pasa?"

"Viene con un unicornio, señor Ministro, dejó que lo montara" Explicó un auror "Es la muestra más pura y misericordiosa sobre una persona"

"¡¿Y?!"

"Que… ¿Por qué dejaría subir a la mujer que engendra al ser más maldito del mundo?" Preguntó otro auror. Ron gruñó.

"¿Lo has visto, Ron? Detén esto" Pidió Harry "Mi hijo no es ningún ser maligno"

"¡Voldemort lo dijo!, Tu primer hijo, Harry Potter, sería su propia reencarnación, y de las entrañas de la mujer que amaras crecería para gobernar con furia y odio eternamente" Recitó la maldición sacando su varita y abriéndose paso entre sus aurores "No permitiré que eso pase. Se ha aprovechado de tus sentimientos para volverse inmune a ti y la profecía que los ataba. Comprende Harry, ese ser que crece en Hermione NO es tu hijo, es VOLDEMORT"

"¡NO!" Sollozó Hermione "¡Mi hijo no es ese maldito mago!"

"Hermione, cómo te has de arrepentir de no haberte quedado conmigo, así, ese bebé nacería tranquilo y sin ninguna maldición" Suspiró Ron apuntándola con la varita "Déjate desmayar, y te prometo que cuando despiertes ya todo habrá pasado. Tú no tienes porqué sufrir"

"¡Eres un desgraciado Ron!" Gritó Harry, temblando de furia.

"Me batiré con ustedes a duelo de ser necesario, pero no escaparán de nuevo"

"¡Olvídalo!" Hermione agitó su varita y un rayo rojo se disparó de ella. Todos miraron impresionados como todos lo aurores se desmayaban "Mi magia es muy grande desde mi embarazo Ronald, no me tientes porque te vas a llevar una verdadera sorpresa"

Ron retrocedió impactado, no tenía idea de que Hermione hubiera sufrido un incremento de magia desde su embarazo, y no quería ver cuánto de verdad. Suspiró y usó su última estrategia.

"Bien, no vengas conmigo, pero entonces Ted sí lo hará"

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry y Hermione vieron con terror como dos aurores aparecían atrás de Ron, con Ted tomado de cada brazo.

"¡Harry, Hermione!" Gritó el metamórfago apenado "¡Lo siento!"

"…no" Negó Harry abatido. Miró a su amada, y ella asintió, bajándose del unicornio.

"Gracias" Le susurró al animal aperlado acariciándolo, y tomando a Harry de la mano, soltaron sus varitas y caminaron hacia Ron.

Habían perdido.

"¿Por qué regresaste?" Dijo Harry a Hermione, atravesando el terreno.

"Porque juntos podemos hacer lo imposible Harry. Pero si me alejo de ti, no estoy segura de poder seguir" Aceptó "Te amo, y vamos a estar juntos toda la eternidad, jamás me separaré de ti"

"Yo también te amo. Saldremos de ésta, y veremos nacer a nuestro bebé"

"Sí"

Llegaron con Ron, y se dejaron esposar mágicamente. Ted sollozaba, sintiéndose inútil.

"Iremos a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, ahí tomarás la pócima" Dijo Ron.

"Querrás decir VENENO" Gruñó ella "Eso que me harás tragar no es otra cosa más que un veneno, Ronald" El pelirrojo la ignoró y subieron hasta la oficina.

"Pasen" Harry y Hermione se miraron, y entraron a la oficina, Ron los siguió y cerró mágicamente "Por cierto, no intenten hacer magia sin varita. He hechizado la oficina contra eso"

Ambos magos se miraron aterrados… ahí iba su plan de escape.

"No olviden que los conozco muy bien" Dijo Ron sacando una botellita con un líquido verde de su túnica "Bébelo Hermione"

"Maravilloso Ronald. Verde, como un Aveda líquido" Hermione giró la mirada "No podrás obligarme a beberlo"

"¿Segura?" Apuntó a Harry con la varita, y ella palideció.

"¡No te atreverías! ¡ÉL ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡No eres tan inhumano, Ron!"

"No voy a matarlo. Pero un par de hechizos rebanadores se me pueden escapar de la varita"

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?!" Gimió ella "¡Ron, tú no eres así! Parece como si hubieras sido tú del que Voldemort se posesionó"

"No digas eso, Hermione. Los obligo a esto porque los quiero. Deseo evitarles la funesta vida llena de dolor y desesperación que llevarán por ser padres del maldito que matará a millones de muggles y magos hijos de muggles"

"¡No hará eso! Sus propios padres vienen de muggles" Hermione lo miró desesperada, Harry le tomó la mano.

"Tom Riddle también era un hijo de muggles, y eso no le evitó sentirse superior y sangre pura" Ron los miró con insistencia "No podemos permitir que la historia se repita. Harry, Hermione, no sean egoístas, piensen en toda la gente que sacrificó su vida en la primera y en la segunda guerra para derrotar a Voldemort, y ahora, ustedes quieren darle una nueva oportunidad para resurgir"

"¡Ron, por favor, hablas de NUESTRO hijo!" Gritó Harry "¡Él no se convertirá en un ser lleno de odio y rencor como Voldemort, porque nos tendrá a nosotros, para amarlo y cuidarlo!"

"Todo es factible" Respondió. Hermione sollozó.

"Exacto Ron, mi hijo nacerá como todo ser es libre de hacer, no le puedes privar de la vida, si él nace elegirá su destino basándose en la vida que Harry y yo le daremos, y entonces será alguien para bien. Si tú detienes su vida ahora, no tendrá oportunidad de elegir. No te puedes sentir Dios y ser omnipotente para elegir por él"

"Lo siento, no me arriesgaré" Negó Ron sintiéndose con la verdadera razón, y sin dudarlo disparó un hechizo contra Harry. Él cayó gimiendo, sangrando de su rodilla izquierda "Puedo seguir así mucho tiempo, Hermione, sé dónde dar para que el corte no sea mortal"

"¡Eso es tortura Ron!"

"Hermione" Susurró Harry besándole la mano. Ella se arrodilló junto a él. Ambos se miraron extasiados "Te amo tanto, y también a nuestro bebé"

"Oh Harry, yo también"

Otro hechizo y otro corte. Harry gruñó pero no dejó de mirar a Hermione, ella lloraba, apretando el veneno en su mano libre.

"No nos rendiremos"

Así pasaron los minutos, Ron mandaba hechizos sin parar, Harry comenzaba a sentirse mareado, el ardor en sus brazos, pecho, espalda y pernas era inmenso. Pero no dejaba de mirarla, de repetirle que la amaba, de decirle que no podía esperar para ver a su bebé.

Hermione le acariciaba el cabello, susurrándole palabras de amor, de pronto le sonreía y besaba su frente y sus mejillas.

Llegó el momento en que si Ron hacía un corte más, sería mortal para Harry, y se detuvo.

"Hemos ganado una más, cariño" Le dijo Hermione a Harry, y él sonrió, pálido y tembloroso.

"Continuaré cortando"

Hermione miró impactada a Ron, que los miraba con dolor.

"¡No, Ron! Si haces eso…, Harry…"

"Lo sé" Apuntó con su varita y liberó el hechizo.

El corte fue largo, empapó de rojo la tela azulina, y Hermione gimió de dolor.

"Te atravesaste" Dijo Ron suspirando "No me detendré por eso, Hermione"

"¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a ella!" Gimió Harry desesperado, abrazando a Hermione.

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN SER TAN JODIDAMENTE EGOISTAS?! ¡GENTE HA MUERTO, HARRY! ¡TUS PROPIOS PADRES, MI HERMANO, TU PADRINO, AMIGOS NUESTROS, POR CULPA DE VOLDEMORT!"

"¡MI HIJO NO SERÁ COMO ÉL!"

"¡TÚ NO LO SABES! ¿PIENSAS ARRIESGAR A TODA LA HUMANIDAD POR TI?"

"¡NO LO PUEDES ENTENDER! ¡ES HIJO DE HERMIONE Y YO!" Harry soltó varias lágrimas "¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA HACERLE DAÑO?! ¡LO AMO, RON! ¡ES LA MÁXIMA REPRESENTACIÓN DE AMOR QUE HEMOS HECHO HERMIONE Y YO!"

"ESA MALDITA EXPRESIÓN DE AMOR MATARÁ AL MUNDO, HARRY"

"NO SERÁ ASÍ, YO SÉ QUE NO"

"ESTAS EN NEGACIÓN, ¡VOLDEMORT CRECE EN HERMIONE! LA HA PROTEGIDO POR _SU_ PROPIA CONVENIENCIA, ¡LOS ESTA USANDO!"

"¡NO TE EXCUSES, ESTO ES SOLO UNA VENGANZA PARA TI, RON! ¡TÚ AMAS A HERMIONE, DESEARÍAS QUE JAMÁS SE HUBIERA SEPARADO DE TI! ¡POR ESO HACES ESTO!"

"NO, ¡CARAJO!" Ron se talló los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas "Sí la amaba, me partió el corazón que me dejara, pero ahora estoy casado, y amaré a Luna y la haré feliz, y ustedes también podrán hacer su vida, Harry, pero no así, no arriesgando a toda la humanidad" Lanzó otro hechizo, y Hermione miró la sangre brillar en sus pantorrillas.

Harry miró desesperado a Hermione, le quitó el veneno de las manos y lo destapó.

"¡No te atrevas a beberlo, Harry!" Gritó Ron adivinando sus intenciones "Si lo haces y mueres, de todas maneras obligaré a Hermione a beber más"

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry, frustrada lloraba sin parar, agitando el líquido de la botellita.

"Te amo" Le dijo "No permitas que me quiten a mi bebé"

"No lo haré, amor" La abrazó contra su pecho, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y apretó.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y Ron abrió los suyos desmesuradamente.

Harry estaba matando a Hermione.

"¡NO!" Cayó de rodillas, mirándolos como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Ella comenzaba a sonrojarse, y Harry lloraba apretando más su abrazo "¡NO!" Negó furioso.

"¡¿MINISTRO, TODO ESTA BIEN ALLÁ ADENTRO?!" Preguntó un auror afuera de la oficina.

"…SÍ" Se aclaró la garganta, y botó la varita, desesperado corrió hacia ellos y los separó. Hermione tosió varias veces, mirándolo con miedo "Basta…, no quiero que mueras Hermione, no quiero, ¿Eres capaz de llegar a eso, sino puedes tener a tu hijo?"

"Sí" Respondió ella segura. De pronto Ron sintió la punta de su propia varita en su nuca. Harry la había tomado y ahora lo amenazaba "Esta bien Harry. No haré que trague el veneno. No quiero perderla…"

"¿MINISTRO, SEGURO TODO SIGUE BIEN?"

"SÍ" Gritó Ron.

"POR SU SEGURIDAD, MINISTRO, SINO SALE EN UN MINUTO, ENTRAREMOS A LA FUERZA"

Los tres se miraron impactados. Ron se giró buscando alguna forma de que escaparan, pero había sobreprotegido la oficina de cualquier plan de escape, y era imposible.

"¿Qué haremos? Si entran y me encuentran aún bien, me obligarán a tomarla, o te relevarán de Ministro por desacato a la seguridad nacional" Hermione trataba de abrir una ventana, pero estaba sellada.

"Solo queda una opción" Ron los miró a ambos, y se sintió repentinamente solo y estúpido. Él no amaba de esa manera, él no era capaz de llegar tan lejos, y deseó ser como ellos, arriesgarlo todo por amor.

Él no poseía ese hermoso sentimiento, lo único que le quedaba era la amistad, y la estaba destrozando con esa situación. Así que tomó una decisión, y darlo y arriesgarlo todo por esa amistad.

Tomó de un trago todo el veneno.

"¡ROOON!" Harry chilló, y los aurores entraron de golpe, atacando a Harry, pensando que le había hecho algo al Ministro de Magia.

"¡Todo esta bien!" Dijo el pelirrojo "Ella ha bebido la pócima" Y mostró la botellita vacía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Creo que tendrán muchos deseos de que YO beba esa pócima por el gran retrazo que tengo al actualizar esta historia, y con toda la razón, pero he intentado compensarlo haciendo este capítulo especialmente largo.**

**Todo se ha explicado hoy, desde las intenciones de Ron, así como la inmensidad del amor que tienen Harry y Hermione. **

**Tengo que darles la excelente noticia de que he acabado este fic, lo actualizaré una vez cada semana o cada 15 días, aún no lo sé, pero acabará pronto, ya que no es muy largo. El punto es que esta finalizado y no lo dejaré incompleto.**

**Me he propuesto hacer lo mismo con mis otros fics incompletos, pero no estoy segura en qué orden, será como me venga la inspiración. Mientras tanto, espero que realmente les haya gustado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado en todo momento.**

**Y para finalizar, quiero dar un ENORME agradecimiento a la gente que me dejó reviews en el primer capítulo, por ustedes he decidido continuar y finalizar el fic, su apoyo es invaluable y merece mucho más que mis descuidos y retrasos, así que procuraré no vuelva a pasar.**

**Mil gracias, espero sus reviews, les mando muchos besos y deseos de bienestar, ¡Hasta dentro de una semana!**


End file.
